pokemonplasmafandomcom-20200213-history
Kenkachu
Kenkachu is the mascot of Pokemon Plasma, oddly enough though it have been confirmed that until said otherwise, Kenkachu will not be available for player use. But this doesn't keep the Pokemon from having massive influence all over the Celvice region. Even if the player can't obtain Kenkachu, there is an official way to "obtain" one, altough it is impossible to achieve. One has to aquire a male notched-ear Pichu (all the distributed ones are female) and evolve it in a certain location in Celvice (precision needed) Over time, Kenkachu became an icon standing for the developer, Zee, taking some sort of avatar role for him. He is by far the most commonly drawn Pokemon and had various design changes over time. Kenkachu in the media Kenkachu is treated as a sort of super hero in Plasma. The Pokemon has its own show, action figures and appear in various games, including the playable Red Shift minigame. The player can have fun interacting with various objects and characters through the course of the game to learn pieces of informations about the Kenkachu character and get to know more about him. Kenkachu in battle (Spoilers) Kenkachu was first meant to be part of a trio composed of itself, Isulven and Mortus. A few run-ins with Kenkachu were planned through the game including Traceur Wendy near the end of the game and Sarah. But it was later scrapped from the main Pokemon roster and these Kenkachus were removed and replaced by other Pokemon. Although it is now impossible to obtain by conventional means, the player can still fight a Kenkachu at a late point in the game. A trainer found in the "developers' room" has a Kenkachu and will use him against the player. The Pokemon has full base stats, unique moves and a Pokedex entry within the game's data, but this is the only Kenkachu the player can see in action. Kenkachu is designed to be a low HP sweeper, making use of Reversal-type moves as well as his signatured move "Plasma Slash". His statistics are focused on speed and offense, both defenses are very low and HP isn't particularly high, so Kenkachu can fall in a single strong blow, but this also let him go down to a single hit point easily and start retaliating. Kenkachu in the Smash Bros. series Zee thought up a detailed moveset for Kenkachu to have in the Smash series, details will be added later. Word of God Etymologie: "kenkachu = kenkaku + chu kenkaku is the japanese word for swordsman could have been longer was initially necchu necchuu is the jap word for plasma kenkachu rolls off the tongue better anyways" Trivia *Kenkachu has an "alter-ego" designed as a snake-like version of itself, said to be Electric/Water type and have more defensive stats. *The "Longchu" nickname was inspired by a video showing Pikachu using Ganondorf's moveset in SSBB. *Kenkachu has reached meme status among Zee's friends and aquaintances. Kenkachu1.png|A work-in-progress sprite of Kenkachu Kenkachu.png|The official Kenkachu art kenkachu_vs_apachi.png|Rare, very early concept art of Kenkachu fighting Apachi